


Mata Hari

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Bugs (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Mata Hari

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Mata Hari by KarenK

_Mata Hari_

By KarenK 

A _BUGS_ fanfic 

  
(A British TV show; a _MacGyver/Avengers_ type mix)

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Nick Beckett set his carryall bag down on the floor as he waited for his other bag to arrive on the luggage carrier. He had just returned from a vacation slash business trip and was exhausted and eager to get home. The houseboat he lived on may not be much but he called it home. He'd call Ros and Ed, his partners, tomorrow and fill them in on how it went, but right now all he wanted was a warm bed and a soft pillow. 

Nick spotted his bag and grabbed for it and as he turned a woman appeared out of nowhere. She wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled his head down to hers before kissing him for all he was worth. "Darling, you really didn't have to meet me at the airport," she said cheerfully. 

"What?" asked Beckett confused because he was positive that he'd never met this woman before in his life. 

Beckett would have remembered a woman of about five-foot-five and a hundred twenty pounds with soft chestnut hair and warm hazel eyes. Even if he didn't remember the eyes he would have definitely remembered the figure. To say she was stacked was an understatement. 

"Come on sweetheart," she said and grabbed his carry all bag. He had no choice but to follow her as she chatted inanely about how wonderful it was to see him again and how sweet he was to pick her up at the airport. She hailed a cab and gave Nick's carryall to the driver, but he noticed that she kept hers close to her. The driver tossed Beckett's bags into the trunk and held the rear door open for the woman. She got into the cab and then leaned back out a few minutes later when Beckett didn't join her. "Well?" she asked in a teasing tone as amusement shone in her eyes. 

Beckett got into the cab and closed the door behind him as he settled next to this mysterious whirlwind with an American accent. The woman told the driver the address she wanted to go to and then she leaned back against the cab's seat. 

"Mind telling me what the hell this is all about?" asked Beckett in a frustrated tone. 

"I'm sorry about that and thank ever so much for helping me distract that masher," the woman gushed at him. "That man was no gentlemen and couldn't take no for an answer. I pretended my husband was meeting me but then I was forced to come up with said husband, and you fit the role admirably. My apologies to your wife, Mr...." she hesitated. 

"Nick Beckett, and I'm not married." 

"Oh really!" she exclaimed seeming to be very excited by this news. "Driver stop here," she ordered. then she searched in her purse and handed the driver fifty dollars. "Take the gentlemen wherever he wants to go and keep the change." She reached for Beckett and gave him another soul numbing kiss before leaving. 

* * *

The next morning, Beckett walked into Gizmos trying to control a yawn. 

"Jet lag?" asked Ed Case as he looked up at Beckett's entry. 

"Actually, this beautiful woman...." he started. 

"God! Beckett, don't you ever stop?" asked an exasperated Ros Henderson, the team's resident computer genius. Nick proceeded to explain what happened at the airport yesterday afternoon when he'd arrived. 

"Trust you, Beckett, to find a beautiful mysterious woman and lose her," joked Ed. Before Nick could retort, a knock on the door caught their attention. 

"Hello, handsome," said the woman Nick had met at the airport. 

"You!" he answered in surprise. 

"Yes, and your good looking. I also believe you have my bag and I have yours." She held up a carryall bag. 

"I...." Nick had been positive that he had all his bags when he had arrived home yesterday. 

"Miss?" said Ros. 

"Karen Daniels, and you are?" 

"Ros Henderson, a coworker's of Nick's." Ros had never been so frankly assessed by anyone in her life before. The woman took inventory of her from head to toe, and Ros was sure that the woman wouldn't forget a detail. 

"Hi, I'm Ed Case." 

Karen gave him the same assessing gaze. Ros was a black woman around thirty years old dressed in jeans and a blouse. She had a piece of computer equipment in one hand and a laser in the other. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, allowing a person to see her warm brown eyes and pretty face. Ed was a tall on the lanky side, curly haired blonde, with animated blue eyes and she didn't fail to take in the black leather jacket that had a motorcycle helmet on top that was placed next to where Ed had been working. Nick Beckett stood like a man who'd been in the military. Close-cropped brown hair and sharp intelligent blue eyes added to the appearance of an ex-military man. 

"Perhaps we could have lunch and I could pick up my bag then, Mr. Beckett." She smiled seductively. 

"I was sure I had all my bags when I got home, but this is my carryall," answered Nick as he looked through the bag and recognized his things. In fact, Nick knew he'd had his own bags last night, which means this woman had broken into his home and stolen his bag at the very least. _What was she up to and what did she want?_ he wondered. 

"I guess during the rush yesterday we got them mixed up. I'd be happy to meet you for lunch," Nick replied. 

"Great, here's my hotel address." She wrote on a piece of paper and handed to Nick. "See ya at noon, handsome?" Nick nodded and watched as she sashayed out of the office. 

"Wow now that's a woman!" exclaimed Ed and Ros swatted him. 

"Ros she's up to something," said Nick. 

"No, really, Sherlock?" Ros answered in a sarcastic tone. 

"I had my bags with me last night. We couldn't have mixed up bags because mine were in the cab's trunk and she never let her carryall out of her sight," said Nick as if he hadn't heard Ros. 

"So then why would she have your bag?" Ed asked in a puzzled tone. 

"She had to break into my place to get it,." replied Nick. 

"We know one thing about her. She's good at breaking and entering," said Ed. 

"Two things, she seems to need to be around Nick and that's our best chance for finding out what she's up to," said Ros. "I'll set you up for sound and Ed and I will check out her room while you find out as much as possible while you're at lunch." 

They set about their work as Ros headed over to her computer. She put the things she held down on her workbench before sitting at her computer. Ros called up her server and went online; first she'd check the Hive's database. Ros had been breaking into the Hive for years and no one had ever caught her. She didn't know whether or not to be happy about the fact that no one had caught her breaking into a government computer. After searching the Hive's database and finding nothing to match their mysterious Karen Daniels. She checked the airport's computer and found that a Karen Daniels had arrived yesterday morning from New York City. 

She also checked the hotel's computer and found out that Miss Daniels had checked into the hotel just shortly before arriving at Gizmos. _Where had she spent the night?_ Ros wondered. "What are you up to?" she mumbled to herself. Ros turned to face Nick and Ed. "Your lady friend is very intriguing, Nick," Ros complained. 

"Nothing in the Hive's database? I thought they'd have something about everyone," said Ed. 

"They do," Nick responded quietly as he looked troubled at the piece of paper in his hand. 

"We'd better get back to work and we'll worry about this when you meet her for lunch," responded Ros. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/05/2001 

* * *


End file.
